


Sneaking around

by Sydbond



Series: Softer [7]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Sneaking Around, amir finds out, cover kisses, everybody finds out, mcg finds out, preach finds out, predrink date, the red dress comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydbond/pseuds/Sydbond
Summary: Jaz and Adam thought they were being slick. They really thought it. But they should have known better than to hide their relationship to a team full of omega soldiers.





	Sneaking around

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random shot of Jaz and Adam trying- and failing- to sneak around the guys. This is set in the three months between Prague and them finding out about Eli.

McG knows they’ve kissed. They’re just playing their part on an op and there’s really no way of avoiding it. He doesn’t have visual on them for most of their kisses, but when he does, he stares a bit too hard because damn that kissing they do is hot. 

Top’s got her pressed up against the wall, mouth hungrily moving against hers, and she seems just as lost in the kiss. There’s definite tongue action and moaning and McG just looks at them, a little wistful and a little worried. 

Jaz is grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, bringing him even closer and Top doesn’t seem to mind at all as his hands travel low on her body, heading straight for her ass. It’s like they’ve been doing this for years, not a moment of hesitation as both of them lean into the other, all wandering hands and wanting gazes. 

They break off and Top brings his forehead to hers, his hand cupping her cheek as he mutters something McG can’t hear because they cut down their coms and they’re too far away.

Jaz smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips and a slap on the ass before leaving him, face beaming. McG stares harder at the pair. Jaz is practically skipping, a dumb smile plastered on her face and Top doesn’t look mad either. He actually seems… lovestruck. He’s got that dreamy far-away expression as he rubs his beard, staring at the space Jaz just vacated. 

McG wants to dig deeper into this, but the mission starts to turn south and they have to quickly change their plan, adapting to the new turn of events. Their hot little kissing display is forgotten in the blink of an eye, especially when Top gets caught in a battle, leaving him with a nasty bruise encompassing the entire right side of his torso. 

Jaz is there first and she pulls at his shirt, her movements familiar, her fingers splaying on the tender skin as she catches her bottom lip between her teeth, a worried look on her face. 

« Adam, » she whispers and McG halts. It’s the first time he’s heard Jaz say Top’s real name and it feels weird. Like he’s intruding into their privacy. 

He wonders when things shifted for them, when they suddenly gained that privacy. Everyone on the team knows that Jaz spent most of her leave at Top’s cabin. What happened there is still unknown to any of them, but the Jaz that came back to Turkey isn’t the same that left them at the beginning of leave. 

She’d had a rough year with losing Elijah and being captured in Tehran and it’s no secret that Adam is the only one who’s ever managed to settle her whenever she panics. They’d all figured out she was having a hard time dealing with her deployment, and that this was the best place for her to be. In Adam’s presence. 

Now McG realizes he doesn’t know anything about their cabin time apart from the fact that she smiles a lot more and that they seem to be somehow closer. But seeing them kissing during the op, finding her bending over his wound, saying his name with worry and tenderness… it all tells McG they grew into something more. 

Adam’s fingers ghost over hers before he catches McG’s glance, and his hand drops suddenly. Jaz’s eyes raise to McG’s, pleading for him to do something. 

This isn’t new. Jaz worrying about Top, looking after him and fussing over his injuries because she’s never been that good at hiding her feelings for their co. 

So McG drops to his knees and start to tend to Adam’s bruises, silently swearing as he sees the extent of the damage. Jaz makes herself small, but he can sense her lurking in the shadows, anxiety emanating from her body as she watches. 

It’s not until they’re on the plane that McG notices it. There’s a small purple mark on the side of Jaz’s neck at the place where it meets her jaw. It’s obviously been made with teeth and McG knows that they’ve been making out a lot for their cover during this op, but he also knows hickeys and teeth marks aren’t absolutely necessary. Feigning sleep, he closes his eyes in a way that allows him to follow their movements. 

Maybe Top is in deeper than he’d thought in the Jaz departement. McG realizes he’s been so focused on how Jaz felt that he forgot to scope out Adam’s reactions to their sniper’s affections. 

McG keeps on staring at them through his half-lidded eyes, trying to see something he missed between the pair. He’s close to truly falling asleep when he sees Adam’s hand reach for Jaz’s thigh. 

He brushes his fingers over her thigh, squeezing affectionately and smiles at her with a warmth he hasn’t seen on his captain. Ever. Jaz glances at her co through her lashes in a move he’s caught her doing quite a few times while fishing for a one night stand. Her fingers join his on her leg, lacing together before releasing him. Both of them move back to their original position as if nothing ever happened and McG closes his eyes for real this time, having the distinct feeling he intruded into something deeply personal. 

 

xxxxx

 

Amir wakes up to the sounds of sex. This is not uncommon grounds for him, after all, living in the hut, he’s no stranger to the lack of privacy and blurred lines. He’s heard his fair share of things, from Preach’s talks with his wife, to Jaz and McG’s escapades. 

He’s heard all sorts of things he frankly didn’t want to hear, his teammates getting themselves off by themselves, sharing their beds with various soldiers stationed at the base, saying and doing things Amir never thought he’d have to hear in his life. McG doesn’t even try to hide it and it’s not like Jaz is especially quiet. It’s weird to think that this has become a normal occurrence, one that they’re quick to turn a blind eye too. Because how can you blame someone for something you’re doing yourself? 

No, Amir is no stranger to hearing the sounds of his teammates fulfilling their natural urges. What he is a stranger to, is the sounds of Adam getting off. In all his time here, he has never heard Top do anything. Sure he takes longer showers than normal, so Amir figured that was his personal place, but Top has never brought back a girl, never touched himself within his teammates vicinity. Not that Amir is aware of at least. 

As far as he knows, Adam keeps his sex life as private as his past, carefully guarded and personal. He goes off base to do his business and never talks about it, no matter how much McG pushes him to do so.

So when Amir wakes up to these sounds, not only of Adam, but of his lady friend, he stills for a moment, as if afraid they can hear him stir in his bed on the other side of the wall. 

« Adam, » the woman moans on the other side of the wall and Amir knows right then that he won’t be able to go back to sleep. He can hear the faint creek of the bed, their shallow breaths, the sound of their thighs slamming together. 

« Sweetheart, are you gonna come? » Top grunts more than he asks. 

Amir is crawling with guilt as he presses his ear to the wall, trying against his will to hear more. He’s never heard Adam talk this way to any girl, to anyone. The _sweetheart _resonates through his room long after Top says it. For some reason, it bugs Amir, knowing that his CO is using terms of endearment with a random woman. He barely manages to voice his affections for his team, and there he is, dropping a _sweetheart _out of nowhere.____

____It makes him think that this might not be a one time occurrence. Maybe Top has been slicker than any of them, pursuing some sort of semi-regular relationship while none of them had a clue of what was happening under their noses._ _ _ _

____He thinks of Jaz and the looks she gives to their co, the way she always ends up next to him because she loves him even though she doesn’t want to admit it to anyone._ _ _ _

____« I’m gonna come all over your cock, » the woman breathes out in a sultry voice and Amir feels with a wash of shame a mix of arousal and disappointment._ _ _ _

____« Oh yes, yes babe come on my cock for me, »_ _ _ _

____The bed creaks louder as they start to ramp up the pace. Amir closes his eyes, trying to block out the sounds, but the woman lets out a broken cry of pleasure and Amir freezes, suddenly feeling like moving even a millimeter would warn them of his awoken state._ _ _ _

____« Adam, good lord- fuck, fuck Adam, » she curses and Amir hears Top groaning as he comes._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes, there’s a soft ruffling of sheets as Amir imagines both of them laying down on the bed, followed with contented sighs and hums. « All good babe? »_ _ _ _

____At that point Amir feels sick to his stomach. He’s hard and feeling bad for Jaz and he tries to tune them out. He manages to do it until he hears the woman’s footsteps padding through Adam’s room, heading for his door. Amir expects her to pass in front of his room, to go back to the living room. Instead, he freezes as he realizes the woman is going to the end of the hallway. He’s been living here long enough to recognize the sound of Jaz’s door opening and closing, no matter how softly she tries to do it._ _ _ _

_____Jaz ____ _ _ _

______The woman sharing Adam’s bed is _Jaz _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Amir lets his head fall back down on his pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________This was not what he was expecting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________xxxxx_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« You two cleaned up nice, » Preach raises an eyebrow at the two of them. Adam tries to look indifferent, but only manages to tuck his chin while evading Preach’s glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jaz does look nice. Better than nice. She put on the red dress she wore at the cabin, the one that shows a definite amount of cleavage and it’s all it takes for Adam not to stare at her while they’re in the hut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The guys notice it to, how she looks, dressed in that outfit that’s designed with the sole purpose of making men think of her in bed. It makes him jealous and he tries to tame it down. Now is not the time to start shielding her. They’ve finally managed to get themselves a date night and he’s not about to blow it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« Don’t act so surprised, I do know how to clean up, » Jaz scowls as she passes a hand through her straightened locks. Even Adam has to admit he’s never seen Jaz look as put together, but he can’t say he doesn’t like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« So you two have a date? » McG starts, but Jaz cuts him as Adam buries his hands in the pockets of his dress pants._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« He has one, » she clarifies, index pointing at Adam. « I, on the other hand, have a predrink date, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________« What’s a predrink date? » asks Amir, looking puzzled. McG and Jaz hook gazes knowingly. Out of everyone on the team, they’ve been the ones who’ve had the most _fun _in between ops and they’ve become quite used to being teased about it.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« A date whose sole purpose is to bring you to the main event, » explains McG with gusto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Meaning the bed, » Jaz’s eyebrows raise in a comical manner, giving her a predatory look that only makes Amir shake his head as he throws his hands in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You two have a problem, » Amir cringes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Ok » says Adam, cutting through the laughs, « let’s get you to this predrink thing. I don’t want to be late, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He motions for Jaz to follow him and she does with a smirk. Her cheeks are tinged with pink and she’s beaming and Adam can’t wait to get her alone in the car. They pretended to have separate dates at the same time in a rare occasion where no one also planned to go into town. So they both get in the SUV and Adam drives them to Adana, his hand automatically reaching for hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« You look amazing in that dress, » he smiles, bringing her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. She giggles in the same way she used to whenever he did something particularly corny back at the cabin and it feels good to get that Jaz back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Well, you look pretty amazing too, » Jaz literally undresses him with her eyes. « I like dressed up Adam, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stop at a red light and Adam takes advantage of the opportunity to kiss her. She moans against his mouth and it takes all his self-control not to head straight to the hotel. Alone time at the hut is limited, their nights hushed and hurried. This night in town isn’t something they’ll be able to repeat soon, so Adam is hell bent on wining and dining her before bedding her. « I love you, » he tells her and Jaz snuggles up to him over the holster, whispering how much she loves him too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He thinks of the way she looked while dancing in Prague last week, how he just wanted to be the one dancing with her, showing everyone that she was is. They have one of those rare nights tonight and Adam honestly can’t believe his luck. His hand moves to her thigh, running over her smooth skin. He can’t get enough of Jaz, and by the way she purrs under his touch, he’d say she’s on the same wavelength._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The valet takes their SUV and Adam stears her towards the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back. It feels oddly normal, the two of them on a date. As if they were just Jaz and Adam, a couple who goes out on fridays and plans their next vacation over homemade dinners at night. It’s not the first time Adam has thought about this, and he finds himself wanting this more and more. Maybe they could do this too-normal life and actually enjoy it. They wouldn’t have to hide anymore, could live together maybe even have kids. He knows Jaz wants them, and he kind of loves the idea of a miniature Jaz running around everywhere, even ends up dreaming about it sometimes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Where did you go? » Jaz asks, tugging at their interwoven fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________« Nowhere, » he shrugs as they follow the hostess to their table. « Thinking about you, »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She smiles coyly, her foot finding his under the table. It’s a thing they’ve been doing a lot lately, showing their affections by playing footsie, because the guys won’t notice. It makes him smile at her, but Adam has to remind her they’ve escaped here exactly for this reason, so they can be out in the open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He grabs her hand over the table and none of them lets go for the whole dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They’re so engrossed into each other, none of them sees Preach’s shit eating grin as he stares at them from the restaurant entryway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> So here you go guys! Have a nice week-end :)


End file.
